One Upon a Time There Was A Frosty, A Pepper, and a Baloney
by MissSparklyKitty
Summary: Loki can't braid Pepper's hair without being interrupted by stupid Tony. Partially inspired by thisss /art/Loki-and-Pepper-BFF-306108213


"Anthony, the fool. He just will not perceive to me. As if he knows any better." Loki intertwined his wisp and spider like fingers through Pepper's ginger hair as they began to gracefully behave in braiding it, after being absolutely certain it was brushed to perfection.

"Been there. Don't miss it." Pepper aforesaid simply, licking her finger and turning the page to the magazine placed down-bound in her lap. Yes, she'd interpret daily gossip when she had the time to do so. Guilty pleasure, psh. Even if she was not guilty.

"How many times a day did he anger you to your very limit?" Loki inquired casually, sighing profoundly as he glimpsed over Pepper's shoulder to the pages of her magazine. "I was too busy taking care of him to keep count."

The door opened, unexpectedly. "Hey Lokester, do you think you can – what the fuck?" Tony sniggered to the sight, also Loki wearing a tank top with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. This was uncanny as hell, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"I'm busy. Can I not have privacy in my own room." Loki scowled to him, accidentally tugging Pepper's hair a bit as he spat out the word 'busy', hearing her gasp and obstreperously exclaim an, "Ow!"

Tony raised his hands in defense. "Didn't mean to interrupt you two lovely ladies. Just gotta show you something, real quick. Then you can return to your play date or whatever."

"We were actually just talking about you and your.. Admirable presence. But no thank you, I'd rather not." Loki chuckled softly, hearing a snort from Pepper. "Really, wow. I never would have guessed, I'm tearing up. Talking about how great I am, because there really is nothing else to talk about involving me." Tony spoke sarcastically, blinking to the many bare ice cream cartons. Loki caught where his gaze had lingered, growling. "If you dare comment.." He warned. "Not a word, baby."

"Tony, get out." Pepper did not even lift her head from her magazine, having no need to.

"Pep, I'd compliment you on your appearance, but then I'd only get a pissed off god." Tony changed the subject, tucking his hands into the pockets of his black jeans and taking steps closer to them. He glanced down at Pepper's magazine, chuckling. "Really?" He got a sharp glare from her that easily silenced him.

"Why are you here? I'm not going to look at whatever you're meaning to show me." Loki stopped braiding Pepper's hair a moment, looking up at him.

"I can't believe you're trying to get rid of me." Tony sniffled falsely, "Anyways, I'm serious. It's important. And part of it could have been maybe I just wanted to drop by to see you.. Like.. This." He used both hands to gesture to Loki.

"Please." Loki continued with his styling. "Okay, okay. Come on, it's something I've been meaning to show you."

"Something? How specific."

"Yeah yeah, just come on."

"Maybe if you get me more ice cream I will." Pepper and Loki both sent indistinguishable grins to one another.

Tony's eyes darted between the two of them. "Oh hell no."

"Then I'm not coming with you."

Tony's lip twitched slightly and he paused. "Alright, fine. I'm not going to do this again though." He sighed out, turning on his heel and walking out.

"Hopefully he'll get the birthday cake ice cream." Pepper said hopefully.

"He's useless. He'll most likely get vanilla." Loki wrinkled his nose in revolt. Once Tony returned, he was holding a tub of strawberry ice cream with a grin. "You ass." Pepper grimaced. "I don't want this, so it does not count. Go get the birthday cake ice cream." Loki waved a hand in Tony's dismissal before he could get a word in. Tony left and returned with a frown. "There's none left."

"Then go get some." Loki smirked to himself.

"That's a bunch of bullshit. No way." Tony said mulishly, shaking his head.

"Then I am not coming with you." Loki repeated himself.

"Come on, this is important. And by important, I mean important."

"The last time you said important, you meant Dum-E learning how to get lube rather than glue. It was a miracle, yes, but no one cared except for you. Now go get the ice cream we want."

Tony opened his mouth to say something in defense, cutting himself off to having no retort as he turned and exited once again.

"If you weren't around, Loki, I would be able to fit on my favorite outfit." Pepper chuckled softly, toying with a braid dangling over her shoulder.

"You have no valid reason to be worrying about your weight, Ms. Potts." Loki reassured her. It took a while for Tony to return, almost to the point of where Loki began to concern a bit. Only a bit, because before it could grow to be anything else, Tony came stumbling in the room as he held out the bin. "Spoons." Loki prompted him. At that point, Loki and Pepper were watching Netflix. It was a show Loki was unfamiliar with, but he liked it. Labeled Doctor Who, or something. Tony let out an exaggerated groan, leaving and returning with spoons in one hand and the bin in the other. He tossed them both to Loki, "There's your damn birthday cake ice cream. Now come on."

"I have to actually eat it, too. In case you did not consider that." Loki pulled off the top, handing a spoon to Pepper. They began to consume the ice cream, and Tony's hand would be slapped away if he tried to get any. Once they finished the tub, which did not take long, Tony was waiting.

"Can you do us one more favor, darling?" Loki smiled.

"Let me think about it.. I could, but I'm not."

"Okay." Loki shrugged, turning his eyes back to the television. Tony only stood there awkwardly, unsure of whether or not to do the favor or just leave. "Fine, what is it?"

Loki's eyes lit up, but his smirk could still piss Tony off. "There is pudding in the fridge. Go get me some." He commanded, and watched as Tony went off. "He's like a loyal puppy." Pepper chortled. Once Tony returned, he had two pudding cups in his hands. "Spoons!" Loki repeated, rolling his eyes. "Just reuse the ice cream spoons."

"No. I do not want to mix them. Do you, Pepper?" Loki asked her. "That's distasteful. No."

Tony rubbed his temples, leaving and returning with spoons, tossing them to Pepper and Loki.

"Anything else, your highness?" Tony asked. "Mm.. No."

"So you'll come with me after you finish your pudding?"

Loki laughed. "I never said such a thing."

"Yeah, no, I'm pretty sure you did."

"Did I? Ah, I suppose I was being dishonest."

Tony paused, picking up Loki before he could react or move. "Put me down this instant!" He commanded, glancing back to the pudding he dropped on the bed. He looked to Pepper for assistance as Tony began walking away carrying Loki, which she only shrugged and mouthed an apology, continuing to eat her pudding.


End file.
